Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser
"Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser" is the seventeenth episode of the second season (and sixty-ninth episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on November 27, 2014. Synopsis Wonk laser tag players Randy and Howard decide to use Ninja-ing to level the playing field. Plot The episode starts of with Randy and Howard exiting the Lasertoriom, with Howard complaining about how they managed to lose all their tickets, except for the one Randy had found at the urinal. As his best friend rants about how 'wonk' they are at Laser Tag and how they weren't going to get the Mega Prize, Randy is distracted by a robo-ape swinging around with a screaming lady. After a moment, he decides to save the lady, leaving Howard to try to solve their predicament. Randy briefly fights the Robo-ape, destroys it, and frees the lady. He lets his guard down, only to find out that the lady is actually a robot. She sprays the Ninja with a strange goo before being destroyed. After reverting to normal, Randy finds Howard gazing up at the Megaprize. Inspired by the fight he had with the Robo-Ape and Robot-Lady, he proposes the plan to use the Ninja Mask to help them earn tickets by lowering the opponent's guard before swooping in behind and catching them by surprise. Meanwhile, Viceroy is elated to find that the goo, which is actually Tracking Goo used to track the Ninja and is excited to finally find the Ninja. On the other hand, McFist seems more amused by the video of the Robot Lady spraying the goo on the Ninja, watching over and over. Just about they were going to set their plan into motion, the NinjaNomicon glows, prompting Randy to schloop in. Randy tries to protest by saying that he and Howard needed the Megaprize. The Nomicon merely answers by telling Randy that the 'The true Ninja is always victorious.' Thinking the lesson meant the Nomicon was on board with their plan as he is the Ninja, Randy exits the Nomicon and tells Howard of the good news. They set their plan into action, earning tons and tons of tickets, all with the matter of cheating. Unknowingly, every time Randy used the Ninja Suit to help him in Laser Tag, Viceroy gets a signal in where the Ninja is. Even though Randy had used the suit in brief moments, Viceroy is able to pinpoint the Ninja is at the Lasertorium. Meanwhile, McFist is enchanted by the video of the Ninja getting sprayed with goo. He decides to uplaod it to the internet in hopes that the video will get famous. Viceroy decides to send a Laser Tag Robots to the Lasertorium to finally defeat the Ninja. Eventually Howard and Randy almost get enough to trade the tickets for the Megaprize, needing only one more pair of people to get enough tickets. They come across Viceroy's Laser Tag Robots and they challenge them to fight. Howard shows himself to lower their guard while Randy, as the Ninja, sneaks around on the higher levels to find a way to sneak in; however, the robots seem more interested in the Ninja. They attack the Ninja, using real lasers, completely ignoring Howard. Annoyed, Howard tries to tag them with his laser, but finds out their vests don't work. Randy battles them, later revealing that they were actually robots. Randy tells Howard to flee and to warn the others of the danger. Howard escapes, but encounters the other Laser Tag teams that Howard and Randy had cheated earlier. They claimed that they were cheating and Howard tries to warn them, but they fail to listen and pressure him for their tickets back. Intimidated, Howard runs back into the Laser Arena, back to where the Ninja is still fighting the robots. The group enter in determined, but after see the Laser Robot shooting real lasers, they try to flee, but the entrance is blocked. Realizing that everyone was in danger, the Ninja tells Howard to lead everyone to safety. Soon into the fight, Randy realizes that the Laser Robots were able to track him because of the goo that the robot lady had sprayed on his suit earlier. He also gets the realization that if he and Howard haven't cheated, then everyone wouldn't be in danger. Randy remembers the Nomicon's lesson about the 'The true Ninja always remains victorious' and Randy makes the conclusion that he wasn't being a true Ninja and gets an idea. Randy unmasks and instead puts the mask on one of the Laser Robots, causing the other one to destroy the one wearing the ninja mask. Using the the discarded Laser Gun, Randy destroys the other Laser Robot. Howard congratulates Randy on his victory, but then the other Laser Tag Teams decide to take revenge on Howard and Randy. They attempt to flee, but are soon subdued by the other teams. On the other hand, Viceroy claims that the attempt to destroy the ninja was really close. Meanwhile, McFist seems really excited that the video of the Ninja getting sprayed by the goo was getting likes on the internet. In the end Randy and Howard watch the other Laser Team get the Super Megaprize and Howard laments on their loss. Howard asks what they were going to do today and Randy answers that he was going to go home and wash the tracking goo out of the Ninja Suit. After a moment, Howard decides to come and watch. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Laser Tag Robots **Robo-girl **Robo-boy Secondary characters *Flute Girl *Pradeep *Bucky Hensletter Background characters *Braedon *Buttermaker *Debbie Kang *Stevens *Theresa Fowler *Tiny Timmy Scratch-It *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Screaming lady (robot) Trivia *This is the first time that Randy defeats a robot without actually using the ninja suit. *The title is based off the phrase "shoot first, ask questions later." *Shoob Tube is mentioned again from "Shoob Tube". **'Running Gag:' The blue screen while McFist's trying to upload the video to ShoobTube. *Goof: the destoryed Laser Bots disappear after the mobs point at Randy and Howard. *This is the first time a robot wears the Ninja Mask and actually wears the Ninja Suit. **This the second time someone dons the Ninja Suit other than Randy. The first time was Howard in "The Ninja Supremacy". *Howard's uncle Sledge, who was previously mentioned to be driving Howard to the Funporium in "Julian's Birthday Surprise", is mentioned again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes